


Good Question

by Alex_Kollins



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - Почему ты голый?- А почему ты все ещё одет?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Good Question

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298625) by [Whis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9216477

Бывают дни, когда случается что-то неожиданное, и Эдди Диас должен был к этому привыкнуть. В конце концов, он пожарный, его работа заключается в том, чтобы спасать людей от неожиданных ситуаций, которые бросает им жизнь.

А еще есть Бак — его лучший друг. Он - это определение неожиданности, вечный сюрприз с головы до ног. Бабник с самым большим сердцем в мире, которое он носит в рукавах и не стыдится этого, а даже гордится. Он бывает иногда грубым, но также честным и открытым, всегда прыгает от одной дикой идеи к другой, и Эдди может только согласиться с ним, потому что он будет проклят, если не прикроет его спину. Он же обещал.

И ещё он любит эту спину, и эту задницу, в конце концов, любит его невероятное тело, прекрасные глаза, потрясающую улыбку, которая может осветить его день каждый раз, как появляется. Не имеет значения то, что Бак сводит его с ума, хоть это и не всегда бывает в положительную сторону. Эдди влюблен в этого парня, но слишком труслив, чтобы сделать что-то с этим.

Бак никогда не делает того, о чем думает Эдди, даже если тот способен на безумства. Вот почему он не должен был так удивляться, когда однажды, вернувшись домой, обнаружил его в своей постели, голого, как в тот день, когда человек только рождается, и увидел его злую ухмылку, которая сводила его с ума.

— Почему ты голый? — это единственное, что он может сказать, слишком ошеломленный голым Баком и всеми чувствами, которые вызывает блондин. Не то чтобы это было что-то новое, Эдди вовсе не такой идиот, каким его все считают, он просто трус и слишком много пьет. Возьмем, к примеру, Бака, который лежит прямо здесь, в его постели - голый (разве я не говорил вам, что он голый?), такой знойный и открытый, как подношение. И все, что он может сделать, это спросить, почему он такой? Бак издает грубый смешок, который проходит по телу Эдди, доходя вплоть до члена, облизывает губы, не отрывая глаз от Эдди, и спрашивает:

— Почему ты все ещё одет?

Действительно, хороший вопрос.


End file.
